Invisible
by mjm-g
Summary: When will Rose Weasley stop being invisible to Scorpius Malfoy?  Based on Taylor Swift's song Invisible!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm sorry for my lame writing skills. Haha. I know this isn't very good but hopefully I'm improving!**

**This was based on the song Invisible by Taylor Swift.**

**It's my new favorite song! 3 jsyk. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

><p>"She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile."<p>

* * *

><p>So there she was, sitting in a corner of the library, reading a Muggle fiction book given to her by her grandparents. You see, Rose Weasley was never the type of person to like reality. She lives with her fantasies - and look where it got her now!<p>

A broken heart. That's where it got her.

As I was saying, she was in the library. If by reading you mean, reading one page over five times, well that's what she's doing. She might as well be pretending to read, but who knows?

After a minute or two, an attractive young blond entered the library. It seemed like he was looking for someone, or rather waiting. He walked around a little and saw Rose at the corner, and said nothing. Rose looked up from her book but he walked away immediately, quietly. He picked up a random book from a shelf, and sat down. It was as if he hadn't seen her at all.

Rose sighed, and continued to "read".

Wasn't Scorpius Malfoy the reason why she was at the library at this time of the night?

By then, a pretty redhead accompanied by her group of friends went inside the library. They were so giggly that Madame Pince scolded them to quiet down. They sat on a table across Scorpius', and talked about what girls commonly talked about. Scorpius, who was reading focusedly about the history of cauldrons, looked, quite distracted, at the people sitting across him. His eyes widened when he saw Lily Potter, the girl he fancies, laughing and talking to her friends. He smiled at his victory.

Wasn't Lily Potter the reason why he was at the library at this time of the night?

Of course Lily, being one of the most popular girls of Hogwarts (not because of her name, but because she was the closest thing to perfect), didn't notice Scorpius. Not because Lily is arrogant, but because she has a boyfriend, and doesn't care about other guys.

The unexpected happened. One of Lily's friends saw Scorpius staring at Lily, and the friend told Lily about it. Lily giggled and waved her hand at Scorpius, and Scorpius in turn, gave her a shy smile and a wave. After that moment, Lily looked away and never laid her eyes on Scorpius again.

Rose saw sparks and colors whenever he smiles. As she saw the victorious smile of Scorpius, she imagined herself being in Lily's place. She smiled happily, thinking she had made him smile simply by waving at him. Her face dropped when she realized it wasn't real.

Oh how she envied Lily! She envied everything Lily has. She shook her head in disagreement, and said:

"She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile." she smiled very, very sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

What did I just write? Honestly I have no idea. Haha. I was really frustrated because of something that happened between my dad and I, so I'm scared that it will probably show in the story. I'm sorry. I will try to improve my writing though. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Weasley," Scorpius said, stirring the wooden spoon in his cauldron. "Did you even hear what Slughorn just said?"<p>

Rose Weasley hadn't heard what the professor said. Actually, she wasn't even paying attention to all the classes she had earlier. She was out of the blue, staring off into space and daydreaming about Merlin knows what.

"Weasley!" Scorpius snapped.

Rose was startled. She looked at Scorpius with wide eyes, his peircing metallic grey eyes were glaring at her.

"I'm so sorry..." she mumbled, her cheeks turning red. "Wha-what did Slughorn say?"

He sighed. "It would be so much easier if you had listened to him," he grunted.  
>"We've been paired up, Weasley, to make Sleeping Draught. It wouldn't be fair if I did all the work alone."<p>

He tore away his gaze from Rose and continued to stir contents of the cauldron.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well today," she said as she opened her Potions book and measured all the ingredients they needed.

Scorpius did not say anything.

He was so focused on making the potion perfectly, whereas Rose was barely thinking of what she was doing. She was with Scorpius, for goodness' sake! She can't stop looking at how marvelous Scorpius looked. How he narrows his eyes every time he thinks something isn't right, how he mumbles inaudible words when confused, how his pale fingers move ever so graciously, and how he pulls back his blond hair with his right hand - all these were noticed by Rose.

She finally realised she was thinking of inappropriate thoughts again. She got back to work - which is handing the right ingredients to Scorpius - when suddenly she tripped over a loose wooden plank - landing on the floor with her face down - and spilled hot liquids all over Scorpius' trousers and robes. Scorpius was very startled that he falled back on the table and knocked the cauldron off. It made a loud clank and splash, and its contents were spilled. White smoked appeared and made a little explosion. Everyone was staring now, and both Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley wished they haven't been born. Professor Slughorn was full of shock and fury as he looked over their table.

"Malfoy. Weasley. Out. I would like to have a word with you," Slughorn said.

And out they went. Scorpius was really angry, and Rose was very embarrassed. While waiting for Slughorn to come out, Rose decided to apologise.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy! It was an accident, honest! I tripped over a -"

"Save it, Weasley," he grunted. "Hearing your voice makes it even worse."

Rose sighed. It was about time that Slughorn came, he dismissed the class already.

"Kindly explain yourselves! I want an explanation - and quick!" he said.

"I had nothing to do with it, professor," Scorpius said solemnly.

"It's my fault, professor. I tripped over something. The floor, I guess?"

"That's stupid, coming from someone like you," mumbled Scorpius.

Rose overheard and said, "Yeah? It was an accident, Malfoy. An accident! Don't you know an accident when you see one?"

"An accident?" he laughed humorlessly. "Goodness, that's the worst lie I've ever heard," he shook his head.

"It isn't a lie!"

"You're an -"

"ENOUGH!" Slughorn boomed. "Both of you, detention after class! Now, clean the mess you've done and go to your next class at once. I've always thought you were my best students..." he shook his head and walked off.

"This is all your fault, Weasley! If you -" he suddenly stopped shouting because something caught his attention.

There she was, walking graciously across the hall. If you can see her in Scorpius' eyes, she was walking in a slow motion, kind of like in the movies. There was Lily Potter, beautiful curly auburn hair flowing, with a face like an angel. It was only a matter of time when she was out of sight that Scorpius turned to Rose again. Now he was out of raging words.

Rose raised her eyebrows at him. "You were saying?"

"Um," he stuttered. "I will forgive you, Weasley. Only if you do me a favor."

"And what might that be?" Rose said, already formulating a hypothesis on her head.

"Arrange a date for Lily and I," he said.

Rose sighed. It was exactly what she thought.

"I'll see what I can do." Rose stormed off, hating herself, hating Lily and hating Scorpius.

Because really, Rose would do anything just to make Scorpius look at her the way he looks at Lily.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think! (Things that I should improve or things that you would want to suggest. Anything!) :)<p> 


End file.
